The Shot/Gallery
This is the image gallery for The Shot, the 9th episode of Season Two. ---- << Previous Gallery Next >> ---- Screenshots 2x09 1972.png 2x09 Scene01 Cut 1.png|Secretariat in Nixon's office 2x09 Scene01 Cut 2.1.png|Nixon talking to Secretariat 2x09 Scene01 Cut 2.2.png 2x09_Nixon_Business_card.png 2x09_Scene01_Cut_3.1.png 2x09_Scene01_Cut_3.2.png 2x09 Scene01 Cut 3.3.png 2x09 Scene01 Cut 4.1.png 2x09 Scene01 Cut 4.2.png 2x09 Scene01 Cut 4.3.png 2x09_Scene01_Cut_5.1.png 2x09_Scene01_Cut_5.2.png 2x09 Scene01 Cut 6.1.png 2x09 Scene01 Cut 6.2.png Screen Shot 2019-02-25 at 6.47.04 PM.png|Young BoJack watching Secretariat on TV at home 2x09 Scene01 Cut 8.png|Secretariat being interviewed on TV 2x09 Scene01 Cut 9.1.png 2x09_Scene01_Cut_9.2.png 2x09 Scene01 Cut 10.png|Young BoJack watching Secretariat on TV 2x09 Scene01 Cut 11.1.png 2x09 Scene01 Cut 11.2.png 2x09 Scene01 Cut 11.3.png 2x09 Scene01 Cut 11.4.png 2x09_Scene01_Cut_12.png 2x09 Scene01 Cut 13.png 2x09 Scene01 Cut 13 GROOVY.png 2x09 Scene01 Cut 14.1.png 2x09 Scene01 Cut 14.2.png|Mimicking his idol Secretariat, BoJack steals a cigarette and lighter from his mother's purse and tries smoking it 2x09_Scene01_Cut_14.3.png 2x09_Scene01_Cut_14.4.png 2x09 Scene01 Cut 15.1.png|Beatrice catches BoJack smoking, and BoJack tries to put the cigarette out 2x09 Scene01 Cut 15.2.png 2x09 Scene01 Cut 16.png 2x09_Scene01_Cut_17.png Screen Shot 2019-02-25 at 6.48.03 PM.png|Beatrice tells BoJack, "Don't you dare cry! Don't you ever cry!" 2x09 Scene01 Cut 18.1.png 2x09 Scene01 Cut 18.2.png 2x09 Scene01 Cut 20.1.png 2x09 Scene01 Cut 20.2.png 2x09 Scene01 Cut 21.1.png 2x09_Scene01_Cut_21.2.png 2x09_Scene01_Cut_22_smoking.png 2x09 Scene01 Cut 23.png 2x09 Scene01 Cut 24.1.png 2x09 Scene01 Cut 24.2.png|BoJack starts a fire 2x09 Scene01 Cut 24.3 fire.png 2x09_Scene01_Cut_24.4.png 2x09_Scene01_Cut_24.5.png Screen Shot 2019-02-25 at 6.50.45 PM.png|BoJack asking what happened to "da White House" set Screen Shot 2019-02-25 at 6.51.56 PM.png|Rutabaga and Princess Carolyn talking in the supply closet Screen Shot 2019-02-25 at 6.53.23 PM.png|Diane writing about Sebastian's work in Cordovia Screen Shot 2019-02-25 at 6.54.41 PM.png|Sebastian introduces Diane to Kinko Screen Shot 2019-02-25 at 6.56.33 PM.png|BoJack and Todd meet the security guard at the Nixon Library Screen Shot 2019-02-25 at 7.02.44 PM.png|BoJack steals the Nixon Library scale model as Todd distracts the guard Screen Shot 2019-02-25 at 7.03.33 PM.png|Princess Carolyn is ready to finally catch up on The Good Wife Screen Shot 2019-02-25 at 7.05.17 PM.png|Character Actress Margo Martindale is released from prison Screen Shot 2019-02-25 at 7.05.27 PM.png|Margo Martindale joins BoJack on his next scheme Screen Shot 2019-02-25 at 7.06.49 PM.png|BoJack and the gang make a plan to break into the Nixon Library Screen Shot 2019-02-25 at 7.08.25 PM.png|Diane reads to Kinko Screen Shot 2019-02-25 at 7.09.14 PM.png|Todd breaks into the discount fine art gallery Screen Shot 2019-02-25 at 7.10.46 PM.png|BoJack, Kelsey, and Mr. Peanutbutter are caught breaking into the Nixon Library Screen Shot 2019-02-25 at 7.13.11 PM.png|Princess Carolyn becomes entranced by a painting at the discount fine art gallery Screen Shot 2019-02-25 at 7.13.19 PM.png|The painting that catches Princess Carolyn's attention Screen Shot 2019-02-25 at 7.13.33 PM.png|Princess Carolyn in her fantasy painting world. Screen Shot 2019-02-25 at 7.14.01 PM.png|Vanessa Gekko is revealed to be Princess Carolyn's maid in PC's fantasy Screen Shot 2019-02-25 at 7.16.16 PM.png|Kelsey filming/directing the Nixon scene Screen Shot 2019-02-25 at 7.19.01 PM.png|Diane at the airport, having returned from Cordovia s2ep09_(22m09s)-Waiter (Yeasterdayland).jpg|Waiter in ''Yesterdayland'' s2ep09_(22m26s)-Diane.jpg Screen Shot 2019-02-25 at 7.20.58 PM.png|Having finished filming the scene, BoJack finally lets himself cry Screen Shot 2019-03-19 at 10.44.21 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-03-19 at 10.44.17 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-03-19 at 10.44.15 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-03-19 at 10.44.13 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-03-19 at 10.42.21 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-03-19 at 10.42.13 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-03-19 at 10.41.59 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-03-19 at 10.41.58 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-03-24 at 2.59.37 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-03-24 at 2.59.47 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-03-24 at 2.59.52 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-03-24 at 2.59.55 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-03-24 at 3.02.06 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-03-24 at 3.02.07 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-03-24 at 3.02.11 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-03-24 at 3.02.18 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-03-24 at 3.02.41 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-03-24 at 3.02.53 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-03-24 at 3.03.09 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-03-24 at 3.03.16 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-03-24 at 3.04.03 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-03-24 at 3.04.08 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-03-24 at 3.04.50 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-03-24 at 3.04.55 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-03-24 at 3.05.01 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-03-24 at 3.05.02 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-03-24 at 3.05.06 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-03-24 at 3.05.51 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-03-24 at 3.05.54 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-03-24 at 3.06.46 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-03-24 at 3.06.49 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-03-24 at 3.06.56 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-03-24 at 3.07.09 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-03-24 at 3.07.12 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-03-24 at 3.07.54 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-03-24 at 3.08.18 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-03-24 at 3.08.26 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-03-24 at 3.08.38 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-03-24 at 3.08.44 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-03-24 at 3.08.47 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-03-24 at 3.08.48 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-03-24 at 3.09.36 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-03-24 at 3.09.38 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-03-24 at 3.09.41 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-03-24 at 3.17.33 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-03-24 at 3.17.32 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-03-24 at 3.17.27 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-03-24 at 3.17.25 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-03-24 at 3.17.20 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-03-24 at 3.17.18 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-03-24 at 3.17.01 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-03-24 at 3.16.55 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-03-24 at 3.16.50 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-03-24 at 3.09.52 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-03-24 at 3.17.40 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-03-24 at 3.17.43 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-03-24 at 3.17.53 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-03-24 at 3.17.59 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-03-24 at 3.18.00 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-03-24 at 3.18.01 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-03-24 at 3.18.02 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-03-24 at 3.18.03 PM.png S2ep09 (24m19s)-Debra.jpg|Abe D'Catfish & Debra ---- << Previous Gallery Next >> ---- Category:Gallery Category:Episode Galleries Category:Galleries in need of images Category:Season 2 Category:Stub Category:Season 2 Episode Galleries